Wizards of Waverly Place: Jalex
by Maniac Mike
Summary: A Jalex story. The Wizard Competition takes place. Please and Review this and my other stories. Other characters are involved in this one, including characters from past episodes. This takes place while Justin is off in
1. Chapter 1

**Wizards of Waverly Place**

**JALEX **

**Always a wizard, always a Russo**

**A Fan Fiction Exclusive **

**I don't own the show and I am not associated with Disney in any way. **

**Justin was in his college dorm room finishing up a report. He knew his ultimate test was nearly here. The Wizard Competition. **

**He knew Alex had pulled off an upset in the "first competition" but that was technically a part of an alternate reality. Only Justin, Alex, and Max remembers that moment in time. They all learned something on that vacation. **

**The importance of family. **

**Back at Waverly Place Alex had been upset. Mason had just recently broken up with her. **

**Justin and Alex had been getting along better as of late. She played a huge part in helping him locate his vampire girlfriend, Juliet and rescuing her from The Mummy. **

**Justin walked into the sub shop and saw his sister sitting there. Still upset. "Hi Alex," Justin said. "Hey," she replied.**

"**It'll get better," Justin said. **

"**Easy for you to say," Alex said, "you'll probably marry Juliet."**

**Justin thought about that. **

"**You know Alex, Juliet isn't a mortal, I wonder if that means I can remain a full wizard."**

**Alex punched Justin in the arm.**

"**You haven't won yet, plus I've beat you in the competition before."**

**Justin held his arm, as Alex threw a good punch. **

"**That hurt," Justin said.**

"**Good," Alex replied.**

**They stared at each other.**

"**It will get better," Justin promised.**

"**I just miss him so much," Alex said. **

**They hugged. **

"**I know, I know," added Justin. **

"**Good to have you home, by the way," she said.**

"**Thanks, it's good to be home," he answered. **

**Jerry, Theresa, and Max walked out and welcomed Justin back.**

**Then Harper walked in with Hugh.**

"**Welcome home, Justin," Harper said, "yeah, you had your chance."**

**Justin shook his head.**

"**I suppose the better man won," Hugh added.**

**Justin smiled. "I'm happy you're both happy." **

**After Juliet arrived, they all sat down for dinner. The Wizard Competition was the big topic. Max had grown up a lot over the past three years. Justin couldn't help noticing Juliet was acting peculiar during dinner. **

**Afterwards they went for a walk. They spoke about old times, but then when Justin mentioned their future, she got a sad look on her face. **

"**Juliet, is something wrong?"**

"**You can tell, huh?"**

"**When a wizard and vampire are as much in love as we are…"**

"**Oh Justin…" **

"**Juliet, please, just tell me." **

"**I have to leave for Transylvania."**

"**What? Why? When?" **

**Juliet was saddened, Justin was shocked. **

"**There's a five star university there," she explained.**

"**That's why you're leaving me?" he asked. **

"**I'm sorry, Justin."**

"**But, why now?"**

"**My parents said Count Dracula might still exist."**

"**Huh? Dracula? How?"**

"**Justin, please try to understand."**

"**Understand what? That we're breaking up?"**

"**We're not breaking up."**

"**But you're moving to Transylvania."**

"**Justin…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I think we're breaking up."**

**They cried and fell into each other's arms. **

**Justin fell into a depression after Juliet went away. **

"**Darn that Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia," Justin said.**

"Who?" asked Max.

"Dracula," Justin said.

"Wow, so the Count was also a prince?"

"Max, can't you see I'm in pain?"

"Sorry."

Jerry joined his sons to prepare for a wizard discussion.

"Where's Alex?" he asked.

She was running late, hanging out with Harper and Hugh. "So, her parents might have to face Dracula?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, them and a whole crack team commando," Alex responded.

"Maybe the Wizard World should form one of those," Hugh suggested.

"Why?" Alex asked curiously.

"You haven't heard?" Hugh asked surprised. "Some lunatic has targeted full wizards."

Alex looked concerned. "What do you mean targeted?"

"He's gone after them, but so far he's been unsuccessful in his pursuits."

"Great, some deranged creep is attempting to kidnap wizards."

"Maybe losing the competition won't be so bad after all," Harper added.

Alex made a face.

"What?" Harper asked innocently.

Just then, Theresa saw them.

"Alex! Your father and brothers are waiting for you," she reminded.

"Oops! Sorry, gotta go!" Alex ran over to the meeting.

After Jerry gave his daughter a lecture on being prompt and tardy, he went over the competition and wished each of his kids luck.

That night Justin stared up at the stars. Alex couldn't sleep, and found him out there, and joined him.

"Room for one more?" she asked.

"I guess we're in the same boat," he said.

"Yeah, Mason and Juliet move away and we're left all alone."

"Neither one of us will ever be alone."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They hug and look up at the sky together.

They wish each other luck in the competition. Alex reminds him she's still 1-0 in wizard competitions and was a full wizard before.

Justin told her she made the right decision to put things back the way they were.

She agreed.

The next day was the big day. The Wizard Competition.

The contest was even tougher this time around, especially with Max involved. Justin remembered Alex's tactics and strategies from the last time. Jerry watched anxiously as the competition took on new twists and turns.

"This one is certainly a nail biter," Jerry said.

The obstacle course resembled a war zone. It reminded Jerry of an extreme episode of Double Dare.

Each one of the Russo kids were fighting tooth and nail for the orb. Whoever captured the orb first, wins it all. Alex went back to her bag of tricks and used the same move to try to win similar to the last time, but Max foiled her plan by using the power of wind. This left the door for Justin to trap his siblings in a tornado form.

Justin snatched up the orb and made it to the finish line and won. Jerry and Theresa congratulated their oldest. Alex and Max were visibly upset by the outcome, but they acknowledged how hard he's always worked and studied for this. They congratulated him.

There was a Russo family celebration afterwards. Jerry learned from the council there was another kidnapping attempt against another wizard.

"Dad, who do you think is doing this and why?" asked Justin.

"I don't know, I wish I knew," answered Jerry.

Elsewhere at the Russo home Theresa was speaking with Alex and Max. They were both concerned with their future now that they've lost their magic. She assured them they'd be fine.

Before returning to college, Justin decided as a full wizard, he'd use his powers for good and track down who was targeting the wizards.

After being unsuccessful for the first two days, he found a broken piece of a shoelace. Justin cast a spell on it.

Justin: From the spell, I gained knowledge that the one involved holds a grudge against the Russo's. Which means the numbers on the others was a direct message to us.

Alex: That does it Justin, you need a bodyguard.

Justin: Who, you?

Alex: Not funny, Justin. This is serious.

Justin: I know, Alex. I know.

At this point Max entered. He was holding a letter for Justin.

"This just came for you," he said.

It read: YOU'RE NEXT, RUSSO!

Justin puts down the letter, and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Whoever it is must still be nearby," he said.

"I'll get Dad," Max said.

After Max left, Alex saw how scared Justin was.

"I should inform the Wizard Council about this," said Justin.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and a masked and robed figure emerged and zapped Justin, and he fell.

"Justin!" screamed Alex.

A portal opened and the hooded figure carried Justin into it. Alex chased after them.

The figure looked at Alex. "Big mistake!" said a distorted voice.

Alex looked around. It looked like a dungeon. She ran away from the figure.

As Alex ran and got closer to the door, a foot stuck out and tripped her. She was disoriented. She looked up and saw a girl standing there.

"Gigi?"

It was her old rival from school, Gigi Holligsworth.

"Hello Alex, long time no see."

"What are you doing here?"

"I know all about wizards, Alex!"

"Kinda figured that one out on my own."

"Move."

Alex punched Gigi and ran for it, but the hooded figure zapped her.

Soon Justin and Alex were both locked up in a cell. The next day they woke up and found Gigi and the hooded figure staring at them.

"I see you've awoken, Justin Russo!" said the figure. "Alex Russo was not meant to be here, this is her own fault."

"Why me?" demanded Justin.

"It could've been any of the Russos," he began, "but you were the one who became the full wizard."

"But why my family?" asked Justin.

"You're family has hurt me long enough," he said.

"What's your part in this, Gigi?" Alex asked.

"You discredited me in high school," she said, "my popularity meant everything to me."

Suddenly Justin rushed the figure. They wrestled around. Alex and Gigi were fighting. Justin grabbed the mask and pulled it off in the process. Both Justin and Alex saw his face. "T.J. Taylor?" a shocked Justin asked.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"Is this because we changed your parents back?" Justin asked.

"You're a genius, you figure it out," said TJ.

"Is it because I helped out that girl who you cast the spell on?" Alex asked.

TJ made a face.

"I became an outcast thanks to the Russo meddling," TJ accused.

Before TJ had a chance to explain, Justin removed his brand new wand and stood ready. He did a spell that caused TJ to get hoisted into the air. "Run, Alex!" Justin yelled.

"A wand? Russo had his wand?" TJ asked.

"Hey, I wasn't going to search him," Gigi said.

Justin caused TJ to get stuck on the ceiling. Alex charged at Gigi and knocked her down. From the ceiling, TJ reached for his wand. Justin and Alex were racing for the door. TJ had just gotten free. Just as the Russo siblings were getting closer, TJ zapped a boulder to block the door.

Justin used his wand to make it disappear. Now a wand fight began. Magic against magic. Both wizards shot lightning bolts at each other, and they were dodged by both wizards.

Justin unleashed the tornado trap. TJ was fighting to keep a grip on his wand. TJ zapped a bucket of white paint over Justin's head. That caused him to release the tornado spell. TJ was regaining his bearings. Justin zapped a cream pie into TJ's face.

TJ caused a spell to shoot ketchup at Justin. Now Justin responded with a mustard spell.

"Justin, just put him on ice," Alex told him.

He trapped TJ inside a giant ice cube.

"We're free, let's go," Justin said.

They started to run. Suddenly, Gigi pulled out a device of some sort and shot it at Justin. It was a bracelet.

"Plastic material," she said, "your powers are blocked."

Justin attempted a spell.

"Oh no, she's right," he said.

Gigi pulled out a gun.

"Play time is over, back in your cell," she demanded.

Back at Waverly Place, a search party was formed with members of the Wizard World.

"Jerry, why would anyone want to harm our children?" asked Theresa.

"I don't know, but Justin and Alex are going to be just fine," Jerry said.

Back at the dungeon in the Wizard World, Gigi was attempting to release TJ from his ice prison. She turned the heat on and up to "defrost" him.

"I can't get us out of here without my magic," said Justin.

"We can't give up, Justin," Alex said.

Finally, TJ was thawed out. He used his magic to warm himself up.

He marched back towards the cell.

"Now that you're powerless, Justin Russo, we can eliminate the games," he said.

"TJ, this is crazy, let us out," Justin pleaded.

TJ

Why should I, Justin? At every turn your family foiled me. Especially Alex. We never intended to take those other wizards, we let them escape. Gigi wanted in because you turned the school against her. When I used my magic to excell in sports, Alex messed that up for me, too. Honestly we were hoping Alex would be the one to win the competition, but figured, hey, you'd suffer just the same.

Though you two quarrel often, we know you two love each other like all brothers and sisters do. Every time I attempted something, you involved my parents.

Now I'm an outcast with my family. The black sheep if you will. I'm disowned. Disinherited!

"Are you serious? Are you stupid?" Alex asked. "This is why you kidnapped us?"

"Yeah, isn't that a little much?" Justin agreed.

TJ and Gigi looked at each other. Then they searched for a response.

"Whatever!" Gigi said.

"Good-night, we'll bring you breakfast in the morning," TJ said.

Gigi opened the cell and threw sleeping bags at them.

"There's pillows, sheets, and blankets inside," she told them.

"Gigi, can't you see TJ is crazy?" Alex asked.

"So what? He became rich and important in Wizard World," she replied.

Gigi walked away. Justin and Alex were scared.

They discussed their situation for a while, then decided it was best to keep up their energy by getting some sleep.

"Alex, I'll get us out of this, I promise," Justin said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can handle those two," Alex responded.

Eventually they fell asleep.

At home, Max couldn't sleep, he left alerts all over the Worldwide Wizard Web about the disapearane of his brother and sister.

The next morning Gigi was gathering up the breakfast for her prisoners.

"So, how long are we holding them for?" Gigi asked.

"As soon as the money arrives," TJ said.

"I don't get you. You've already made a fortune, why do you need a measly ten grand from that goon?"

"I'll show you a goon!"

"Aw, fine, have it your way."

"Alex, come on, I need to use the bathroom," Justin complained.

"I'm almost out, Justin!" she shot back.

"I must admit it's great to see Alex Russo squirm," Gigi said.

"You've got that right," TJ agreed.

Just then TJ's phone rang.

"I've captured them, I figured you'd be interested in them and was right," TJ said.

"Once I add the 10 Gs to my fortune, Gigi and I can start new elsewhere."

Gigi listened intently.

"So, when are you getting here?" TJ asked. "A week?"

"What?" Gigi asked.

TJ ended his call. "Unbelievable!" he complained.

The breakfast was brought to Justin and Alex by Gigi.

"So, what's the plan for us?" Justin asked.

She smirked.

"I'll tell you," she agreed. "Back in school I would never give TJ the time of day."

"So what changed?" asked Alex.

Gigi

TJ told me about the Wizard World, I didn't believe him at first obviously, but when he showed me, it was like, wow! I would totally marry the guy, but then he'd lose his powers since, obviously, I'm not a wizard myself. Yes, me and TJ are an item now. Imagine that. One night during a romantic night out we talked about the Russo Family and how awful you people are. TJ hatched up this plan, but it didn't stop there. He remembered someone who hates you guys even more than we do and he's offering ten grand. Yeah, I know, he doesn't really need it, but you know how eccentric TJ is. I mean, who kidnaps people for reasons like these?

Alex and Justin looked at each other in a paniced state.

A week passed and The Russo Family were more and more worried than before.

The mystery man on the phone appeared that day.

"Aw, Ronald Longcape, Jr., you made it," TJ said. "You've got my money I see."

Longcape looked upset. "There's a huge fuss being made about those two," he said, "everyone's looking for them."

"This is a problem, how?" asked TJ.

"It'll lead back to us," responded Ronald.

"So, what do we do?"

"Nothing, after I pay you it'll be my problem."

"Yes, right. But, what'll you do with them?"

"I don't have many choices, do I?"

"No, I guess not."

"I'll just have to eliminate them both."

"Huh?"

Ronald handed TJ the briefcase. TJ opened it up.

"Mind if I count it?" he asked.

Ronald Longcape rolled his eyes.

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Justin and Alex were still locked up. Justin was pacing back and forth.

"Justin, you're making me even more nervous," said Alex.

"I'm trying to think, Alex," Justin responded.

Suddenly they heard shouting from outside.

"Justin!"

"Alex!"

They looked at each other.

"It's a search party," Justin said happily.

"We're saved," replied Alex.

They hugged.

Ronald Longcape, Jr. appeared.

"Hello Russo kids!" he exclaimed.

Justin and Alex looked shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I just bought the two of you," answered Ronald.

"Where's TJ and Gigi?" Justin demanded.

"Off on a lovers trip."

"What will become of us?" Alex demanded.

Ronald hears the yells getting closer. Good thing TJ and Gigi used magic to escape, he thought.

"I have no choice but to get rid of you!" said Ronald.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Oh no, Justin," Alex said.

Ronald took out his wand and triggered it on them, erasing their memories. Next he put them to sleep. Now he opened up a portal and transported them to a different dimension.

"No one will find them now," Ronald proudly said.

End of Chapter

I own nothing

This is strictly fan fiction

I am not associated with Disney or

Wizards of Waverly Place.


	2. Chapter 2

Wizards of Waverly Place

Jalex

Always a Wizard, Always a Russo

The Next Chapter

With their memories lost, Justin and Alex were floating around time and space. A flash of light surrounded Justin. Far, far away, at Waverly Place, that same bolt of energy form entered Max. Just then, Justin and Alex landed unconscious in an unknown dimension. At home, Max felt different. He had a thought and suddenly found himself walking on the walls and ceiling.

"I don't believe this," he said. Suddenly his wand transported itself to him. Max did a couple of random spells. "I've got my magic back?" he asked himself. "I'm a wizard again?" But it was much more than that. He felt more powerful. "Dad! Mom!"

At a strange, distant place, Justin and Alex landed unconscious, laying down on land. The location looked like the backdrop of a Greek Mythology film.

Back at Waverly Place, Jerry summoned The Head Wizard. "I'm afraid Justin is off the grid," he said, "this is why Max now possesses his powers."

"What does this mean?" asked Jerry.

"We can't get a reading on him, I'm sorry. I sense he's gone."

"What?" asked Theresa.

"There's no trace of your son's brain scan."

"You mean?" Jerry started.

"We're sure your son has departed."

Jerry and Theresa were horrified.

"What about Alex?" asked Theresa, sadly.

"Since she's no longer a wizard, we have no trace of her brain activity."

Max, filled with grief, stormed out of their home.

Back in the other dimension, Justin and Alex woke up. Neither one of them had any idea where they were or who they are. They stared at one another, sensing something familiar about each other.

"What happened?" Justin asked.

"I don't know." Alex replied.

Justin: My name, I can't figure out my name or where I come from. I don't know where I live. I'm lost.

Alex: Ditto on my end. All I know is we somehow got into whatever trouble we're in, together. Just in case… Just-

Justin: Are you remembering something?

Alex: I don't know. It's on the tip of my tongue. Ggggg… Jus… Ten! Justin!

Justin: Justin, huh? That should do it. I do need a name and if you think my name is Justin, then that's as good a name as any.

Alex searched her pockets. She found a crumpled up piece of paper.

It read:

Alex,

Harper called, you forgot cell phone there.

"Alex? I must be Alex!"

"So I'm Justin and you're Alex."

"But, who's Harper?"

"Don't know. I wonder what our connection to each other is."

At this moment they noticed someone spying on them.

"Aw, we just heard you, mine as well come out," Alex said.

"I, you caught me," the person said. "Me saw you both beamed here."

"Where exactly is here?" asked Justin.

"Welcome to Hoyt, Lad and Lass," he said. "Me name is Zilch."

"Well, Zilch, is there a place we can stay?" asked Justin.

"Of course, me friend, you may go to Blooming Pines with I," Zilch answered.

They followed Zilch and spoke more about their amnesia and lack of currency.

When they arrived at Blooming Pines, they found a campground populated by warriors.

It was explained to Justin and Alex that Hoyt was under the rule of an evil dictator. Zilch is a part of the Freedom Fighters. Hoyt used to be free until it was conquered by the evil Caper.

The Freedom Fighters were formed to take back Hoyt and their freedom. Thus far, Caper and his army have kept a strong grip on Hoyt.

"That's so sad," Alex said. "They torture these citizens and turn them to slaves."

"I, me old friend Cletus was imprisoned recently," Zilch said, "you both may use his cabin."

"Thank you, Zilch," Justin said, "that's mighty kind of you."

They walked towards the cabin.

"Zilch, they don't seem like warriors," observed a warrior.

"I, me friend, they may surprise you."

Justin and Alex relaxed in the cabin. They spoke, feeling comfortable they were already close, though they didn't recall their past. They wanted to help The Freedom Fighters, but did they know how to fight? They could sure learn.

One week later…

Max returned home from the portal, exhausted.

"Max, you're exhausted," Jerry said, "you've been searching for your brother and sister…"

"And I still haven't found them," he added, "I refuse to believe they're…"

Father and son both stared at each other.

"I know," Jerry said.

"How's mom?" asked Max.

"The same," Jerry said, "still grief stricken."

Back at Hoyt, Justin and Alex were practicing, taking part in their warrior training. Today they were continuing their fencing lessons. Alex teased Justin because she was getting the hang of it more quickly than he was.

After practice they continued to tease one another, almost like old times, not that they remembered the old times, but little by little something triggered. Justin would have his battle equipment organized and Alex would have things all over the place, Zilch would compliment Justin on his responsibility and Alex would joke about Justin being a goody two-shoes. While they were bickering, one of the warriors suggested they have an arm wrestling with each other. They agreed. They locked hands. As they did so, a glance was shared between them. Then a grin was exchanged between the two. After a few seconds, Alex slammed Justin's arm down, winning the match.

The warriors cheered and Alex laughed at Justin. After they returned to the cabin, Alex noticed Justin was a bit down.

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"Why do you insist on making a fool out of me?" Justin responded.

"I'm sorry, Justin, it's just that something inside me forces me to do so," Alex said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's kind of like the instincts we have, but we don't know why," replied Alex.

Justin examined a contraption Cletus had.

"I think I have this thing figured out," he said.

It had two head sets connected to a screen and computer.

At this point there was a knock at the door. It was Zilch.

"Hi ya, laddie, lassie," he said, "just checkin' up on ya two youngins."

"That's thoughtful of you," Justin said.

"You need anything?" Zilch asked.

"Actually Zilch, we were wondering about this machine," Alex said.

"Aw yes, the memory machine Cletus invented," Zilch said. "It works too."

Justin: What does it do?

Zilch: Aw lad, it uses brainwaves of the host and shows where one's body been.

Alex: Wait! On this thing we can watch where we've been and what we've done in the past? And you didn't tell us? Why?

Justin: Yeah Zilch, you know we can't remember our past. This is just the thing we need.

Zilch: Correct my young ones. Do you want to know? Are you ready to see past events? Are you both ready to unlock the mysteries? Maybe you might not want to know. Perhaps lad and lass, you two may be better off not knowing. Me suppose the choice is yours.

Alex: I want to know. I need to know.

Justin: I agree with Alex.

Zilch: I, be it as it is, then.

Zilch taught them how to operate the machine. Justin and Alex thanked Zilch.

"Me got to get going now," said Zilch, "good-night to you both."

Zilch went to receive word on what Caper has been up to. It turns out Caper took over another village and town. It saddened him that they weren't any closer to defeating Caper.

Back at the cabin, Justin and Alex decided.

"Do we dare?" asked Justin.

"Oh, we dare!" Alex replied.

They smiled and got the gear on. It was time. Since both were using the machine, it went to split-screen. Here is what they saw.

("Well you know everything's gonna be a breezethat the end will no doubt justify the means")

From "You Can't Always Get What You Carpet" we see a clip of Justin entering Alex's room at night while she's sleeping. But there was no volume.

They then see other on the flying carpet together.

("You could fix any problem at the slightest easeYes, please…")

The next clip from "Movies" we see Alex hug Justin while in the scary movie. Then we hear the ushers saying "those characters of Alex and Justin have such chemistry."

("Well you might find out It'll go to your headWhen you write a report on a book you never read")

We see them running from the horror villain again with the sound muted.

("With the snap of your fingers you can make your bedThat's what I said")

Next we see something from "Justin's Little Sister"

"He's already moved in? You do not respect the code of dibs!" said Harper.

Then we here Theresa saying, "Justin is a great catch, you should go out with him." ("Everything is not what it seemsWhen you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams")

We see Alex and Justin hug again.

("You might run into trouble if you go to extremesBecause everything is not what it seems")

"Report Card"

Again without sound we see Justin helping Alex in her moment of need. Even without hearing voices, it was clear he defended her to Professor Crumb. We then see them embracing afterwards and smiling at each other. ("Everything is not what it seemsWhen you can get what you want by the simplest of means")

"Quinceanera"

Even though they were in different bodies, while dancing…

"If you were fifth-teen years older, I would ask you to dinner, mi amore."

"Okay, that's really weird."

("Be careful not to mess with the balance of thingsBecause everything is not what it seems")

"It's time for the big finale, leap into my arms."

"Really?"

"I've got you, baby!"

Justin: Wow, we've certainly learned a lot so far. There's certainly a closeness between us.

Alex: What kind of people are we? We were involved with some sort of magic. What were we?

Justin: Alex, I'm wondering the same thing.

"Taxi Dance"

Volume on: "I know I always bag on Justin, but when it really counts, he's got my back," Alex said that time. Then they hugged.

They decided to view more footage.

("We were both young when I first saw youI close my eyesAnd the flashback startsI'm standing thereOn a balcony in summer air")

"Family Game Night"

Volume is on again.

"Hi Justin, cute shirt."

"Thank you. I actually…What did you do to it?"

"Alex, I need to ask you something. See, I'm taking this girl to the baseball game…"

"What girl? Who are you taking?"

"Daphne."

"Dump her, just dump her."

*Alex and Harper had switched bodies.*

("See the lightsSee the party, the ball gownsI see you make your way through the crowdAnd say hello, little did I know")

"Fashion Week"

"Are you trying to walk like a model?"

Alex returns with a put-down of her own.

Eventually it leads to her knocking Justin's tray of food on him.

Alex laughs about it.

"But you know what' funnier? How much I love my-" sound gets cut again.

Justin is shown hugging Alex, pressing her against him to mess up the dress she was wearing.

("That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebblesAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietAnd I was crying on the staircaseBegging you please don't go, and I said")

"Wizards of Waverly Place the Movie"

We see Alex save Justin from the quicksand. ("Romeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yes")

The bridge seen is shown. Alex shows up Justin with a spell. Parts of their heart-to-heart talk is played.

("So I sneak out to the garden to see youWe keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knewSo close your eyesEscape this town for a little while")

We know look at the Justin and Alex campfire scene. ("'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letterAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietBut you were everything to meI was begging you please don't go and I said")

Now we see them in the cave.

("Romeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yes")

We see the wizard competition between Justin and Alex.

("Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feelThis love is difficult, but it's realDon't be afraid, we'll make it out of this messIt's a love story baby just say yesOh oh")

*More wizard competition footage.*

("I got tired of waitingWondering if you were ever coming aroundMy faith in you is fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said")

"Night at the Lazerama"

*Scene where Alex comforts Justin after he loses Juliet to The Mummy.*

("Romeo save me I've been feeling so aloneI keep waiting for you but you never comeIs this in my head? I don't know what to thinkHe knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring")

*Muted again, we see the movie clip at the end of the competition where Justin forgets who he is after losing the competition and Alex cries over him. Including the part where he disappears.* ("And said, marry me JulietYou'll never have to be aloneI love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your dad, go pick out a white dressIt's a love story baby just say yes")

"Doll House"

*Alex, dressed as a doll is hugged by Justin in a tight squeeze.*

("Oh, oh, oh, oh'Cause we were both young when I first saw you")

They removed the headgear. Both weren't sure what to say. By this point Zilch had returned to their cabin.

"We must evacuate!" Zilch said. "Caper has discovered our camp!"

Justin didn't move. Alex looked over at him and stayed where she was.

"We should stay and fight," Justin said. "Your time is now."

"I just don't think we're ready," Zilch said, "I don't think we can take them yet!"

"Don't you want to be free?" asked Alex. "I know your people do."

Zilch looked nervous. He paced back and forth.

"Caper and his army are ruthless," Zilch told them. "They'll kill us and won't think twice about it."

"Are you guys really living now?" asked Justin. "These guys are terrorists. You must take the fight to them."

Zilch was considering it. He knew they'd have to face them on their home turf some time.

"We'll fight side-by-side you," promised Alex. "We won't stop until Hoyt is free again."

Back at Waverly Place, it was learned the Wizard World had given up the search for Justin and Alex because they'd been gone over two months now.

"What if Justin and Alex do return one day?" asked Max.

"If they did, Justin better hope it's ninety days from today," said a member of the Wizard Council.

"I don't follow," Max responded.

"You see, Max," he said, "your brother has been gone too long, and even if he were to return, after the ninety days, you'll remain your family's wizard."

"I'd gladly give up my powers right now just to have Justin and Alex back this instant," Max cried.

"I know you do, young Maximilian."

90

Justin and Alex along with Zilch and the warriors created a war zone on their campgrounds.

89

Swords, bows and arrows, and other weapons were lined up.

88

"Caper still hasn't struck yet," Zilch observed.

"Knowing Caper, he'll be here!" said a warrior.

87

Justin and Alex had their armor on, along with the other warriors, preparing for combat.

86

Caper's army finally attacked the campgrounds.

"They're here!" shouted Zilch. "ATTACK!"

Warriors and gladiators fought everywhere. Justin and Alex hid behind a protective fort throwing rocks and bricks at the terrorists. One of the bad guys that was pelted with by a rock made a dash towards Justin and Alex. As he ran, Alex threw a brick at him. This only made him angrier. The enemy combatant chases after Alex. Justin tackles him from behind. Justin got on top of him.

"I've conquered him!" proclaimed Justin.

Unfortunately for Justin he rolled over and begun slugging him.

"JUSTIN!" screamed Alex.

The terrorist pulled out a knife. He placed it to Justin's throat.

"So long, punk," he said.

Suddenly someone came with a sword from behind. Blood splattered.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zilch had chopped off the guy's arm and rescued Justin in the process.

Alex runs to Justin. They hug.

"Oh Justin!"

"That was too close!"

"I thought I was going to lose you!"

"I'm okay now."

The battle raged on. Eventually the villains retreated. Still, they needed a new base. Zilch and the others were discussing how they need a location where the enemy wouldn't be able to break into. Suddenly, puffs of smoke appeared. Zilch and the others were shocked.

"It's Dewey!" exclaimed Zilch.

"Hello, my friend," said Dewey.

"Where have you been?" asked Zilch.

"Oh, just sorcerer business," answered Dewey.

"For twenty years?"

"There was a lot of business to take care of."

It was explained to Alex and Justin that Dewey is a Sorcerer. He'd of course been away from Hoyt for a long time and only learned recently that Caper had taken over their world. Using his powers, Dewey enchanted the campgrounds, making it so Caper and his army would no longer be able to locate it.

85

With Dewey back in the fold, it would become more of an equal playing field in the war with Caper. On this day Caper lost several of his best minions. Everybody celebrated the victory afterwards, although the war wasn't finished yet. During the partying, Justin decided to take his drink to the cabin and just reflect on things.

When Alex noticed he was missing, she went to the cabin to check up on him.

"Justin? What are you doing in here?" she asked. "The party is out there and everybody's having fun."

"I know, Alex, I was just thinking," he said, "we're extremely lucky."

She was confused about his statement.

Alex: We don't remember our childhood and we only get bits and pieces and chunks of our past from that machine. Plus, we're living in a dimension ruled by a crazy dictator. I fail to see how we're so lucky.

Justin: That's just it, Alex. For now we can recreate ourselves, here and now while searching for our past. Plus, we can really help out these people, really make a difference. With Dewey around, teaming with Zilch, our odds just got better. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I feel like I truly belong here.

Alex: Yeah, I know what you mean. It's almost like we landed here for a reason. What else is on your mind?

Justin looked into her eyes. He smiled. Justin walked over to Alex and kissed her. Alex was surprised. Justin noticed her reaction.

"Oh Alex, I'm-"

She pulled him towards her and kissed him back. They looked at each other, beaming with happiness. A knock was heard at the door. It was Zilch calling them back to the celebration. Zilch led the way as Justin and Alex held hands.

End of Chapter

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Wizards of Waverly Place

Jalex

"Always a wizard, always a Russo."

I own nothing

This is strictly fan fiction

I am not associated with Disney or

Wizards of Waverly Place.

Unknown to Justin he was getting closer to permanently losing his wizard powers. Of course he doesn't remember that part of his life any more.

(84 days until he loses powers.)

Justin went off with Dewey, the sorcerer, on a mission where he'd be gone for a few days. He didn't really want to go, since he had gotten closer to Alex.

And speaking of Alex, she didn't want Justin going, especially since the mission involved sneaking into Caper's lair. Zilch told her not to worry, as Dewey is extremely powerful. Still, unfortunately, the trail to Caper's lair was a long one, and Dewey couldn't just zap them there, because Justin needed to learn the location for himself.

Back home (83 days to Justin's power loss) Max was speaking to a wizard professor.

"According to this textbook I read, a full wizard could lose his powers by certain methods," he said. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, it was just the part where you said you read a textbook," said the professor. "What did you find, Max?"

"What if there were parallel universes? Even pocket worlds? Or a far away dimension?" he started. "One so far, far away that not too many wizards could trace?"

"That wouldn't strip away a full wizards powers," said the professor said, "unless of course he had amnesia while sucked through a magical portal or wormhole while his abilities were already blocked by plastic substance."

"Maybe they're out there in such a land," Max suggested.

"Now Max, what would be the odds? You're grasping at straws."

"I just can't accept it yet!"

(80 days to go.)

Justin and Dewey completed their journey. They looked towards the dark building. It was a horrible looking castle of some sorts.

"Okay Justin, time for our disguises," Dewey said.

Dewey zapped up wardrobe on them that made them look like they're Caper's men.

"At least we'll blend in," Justin added.

They walked in and weren't questioned by anybody, as they all looked like the rest.

Back at the campground, Alex and Zilch were having a conversation.

"AW, me Alex, what is it you say about surname?" asked Zilch.

"I figured me and Justin need a last name because I can't remember mine and he can't remember his," Alex said.

"I, and what have you, Alex, chosen?" asked Zilch.

"Lately I've had dreams about something," she began, "a thing, or a place, or even a person called Waverly"

"I, so you will be Alex Waverly now?"

"Yes, I think Alex Waverly has a nice ring to it."

"And what will Justin's surname become?"

She smiled at the thought. Thinking about their kissing sessions and then later their close moments they shared at the party.

"I'd like it if Justin chose the same name, actually."

Back at Caper's lair…

Justin and Dewey were blended into the background.

"Attention all!" came Caper's voice, a loud chiming voice that echoed when he spoke. Caper was a dark mysterious masked and caped figure.

"Not only has the powerful sorcerer, Dewey returned, but those two meddlers that emerged are still interfering with my plans."

His head minion stepped up to Caper's throne.

"My master, if I may," he said.

"Out with it, Toad," Caper commanded.

"Me and the others threatened several villagers and no one knows the identities of the man and the woman," said Toad.

"Somebody has to know something," said Caper, "those two had to have come from somewhere, unless…"

"Um, unless, sir?" asked Toad.

"Silence, fool!" Caper pounded his fist on the table. "All the hard work I've done taking over Hoyt, nothing can interfere!"

"Yeah, so all of you, step up your game," Toad yelled.

"All of you. Back to your posts," shouted Caper.

Dewey and Justin went exploring. They found sells where citizens were kept who either stood up to Caper and his horde or couldn't pay their taxes. Those prisoners looked at the disguised Justin and Dewey, thinking they were actually Caper's horde members.

"What do we do about this?" Justin asked.

"Release them," responded Dewey.

Then, with a puff of smoke, the prisoners, along with Justin and Dewey were at the campground.

"Where are we?" asked a prisoner.

"You're all free now, my friends," Dewey responded.

"By the ancients, is that you, Dewey?" asked another prisoner.

Dewey uses a spell to remove the disguises both he and Justin were wearing.

"It is you!" exclaimed another prisoner.

"Justin!" came a voice.

Justin turned around.

"Alex!"

They ran towards each other into an embrace. They shared a passionate kiss. While they talked and caught up on things, she told him about the Waverly last name.

"Alex, the Waverly name has echoed in my head a lot as well," Justin said. "I love the idea."

(70 days to go)

Justin and Alex have been dating. As well, they've helped out the heroes defeat Caper and his horde at every turn.

"My power is slipping away," Caper shouted. "First these newcomers, then Dewey returns."

"Master, it couldn't have been a coincidence," Toad said.

"I want a picture of this man and woman!" Caper commanded.

"And so you shall, my royal master."

(65 days to go)

The heroes freed a village that had been under Caper's rule. Afterwards, Justin and Alex had a picnic for some alone time. A Caper spy snapped a picture of the both of them together. Later on Caper had a look.

"I don't believe it," he said. "Man, what are the odds?"

"Master? Do you know them?" asked Toad.

"Never mind."

"Of course, sir."

(60 days left)

Max was getting discouraged. He couldn't find Justin and Alex anywhere. He sat down on a public bench. Suddenly, he noticed someone.

"No way," Max said. "Wait up!"

He ran up to the person. It was TJ Taylor.

"Um, oh, hey, Max," he said. "What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Okay, about what?"

"Justin and Alex."

"Oh."

"They're missing."

"Oh."

Max sees TJ is behaving strangely.

"Have a seat, and I'll fill you in."

In the cabin, Justin and Alex enjoyed a romantic dinner together.

"Alex, I love you," he said.

"We both suffer from memory loss, so how do you know?" she asked.

"Because I can feel it."

"I know, because I love you too."

They began kissing and made their way over to the couch. Suddenly clothes began to fly. It started to look like a romance movie. It's the moment they both have been waiting for. Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"No, no, no!" Justin said. "Damn it!"

"Not now!" Alex complained.

Caper was on the hunt again.

Back at Waverly Place…

"Well, Max, I don't know how I can help you," TJ said.

"TJ, I know you and my family have had our differences," Max said, "but as a fellow wizard I'm hoping we can put this behind us for the good of my brother and sister."

Suddenly, Max noticed someone else.

"Hey, look who it is," he said.

"Watch it, she's with me," said TJ. "Gigi, over here."

They marched out of Blooming Pines. The Freedom Fighters were on the prowl. Zilch figured out where Cletus was being held. Caper was actually using Cletus as bait to lure Justin and Alex out in the open. They had Cletus in the middle of the woods locked in a shack. The Freedom Fighters got closer.

"Fire!" Caper ordered.

Bullets and arrows hit the air. The Freedom Fighters ran for cover. Suddenly, Caper walked towards the shack.

"Attention, my friends," Caper said sarcastically, "it is terribly obvious my life was turned upside down due to the debuts of Alex and Justin and the return of Dewey."

"Let me friend out," yelled Zilch.

"I issue a challenge," Caper said, "a duel between Justin and Toad."

Alex looked frightened. Justin looked hesitant.

"If Justin wins, Cletus is a free man," Caper explained. "However, if Toad wins, Dewey is barred from Hoyt, never to return."

"I accept!" Justin said.

"Justin, no," Alex pleaded.

"I have to do this," Justin said. Then he kissed her.

Caper looked confused and felt uneasy at the sight of Justin and Alex showing affection.

"Then it's settled then," said Caper. "We'll meet back here tomorrow, at this exact time."

"I'll be here," Justin promised.

Back at Waverly Place, Max convinced TJ and Gigi to help search for his brother and sister. Max was glad Gigi knew about wizards and magic. He always did have a crush on her despite the fact she was an enemy of the Russo's. They all went to the sub shop to discuss it with Jerry.

Back at Hoyt, Alex was begging Justin not to duel with Toad. But Justin wouldn't back down.

"Justin, I can't lose you," cried Alex. "We're meant to be together."

"This is why I'm doing this, so for we can be together," Justin said. "If we don't rid this land of evil, how can we expect to have a future?"

They hugged as Alex sobbed. Justin assured her he'd be fine. Later on it was dark. Justin was lying down in bed. Alex didn't knock, she opened the door and walked in, then climbed into bed with Justin. They knew what the morning would bring. They simply held onto each other the entire night as they slept.

Then the day came and Justin used the invention again. The memories that popped up, again without sound, was from the Wizards vs. Werewolves episode. We see the fight scene involving Justin and Mason. Even when seeing Juliet on the screen, things still couldn't click for him. Justin realized the fight with Toad would be far different than the one with this werewolf, whoever he was. Suddenly, he felt some happiness and emotion when looking at Juliet. He was amazed by the moves and footwork he demonstrated. Seeing Alex on screen and then seeing Juliet, he could feel these were two very important women in his life.

Justin thought about it and knew who he loved. Justin looked at Alex and smiled.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I am now," he answered.

They walked out the door together, holding hands. Justin was given a special sword by Zilch.

"Me sword will guide you, me boy," said Zilch. "It's a sword of legendary status."

Alex smiled at the sight of Zilch presenting Justin with the historic sword.

"What makes it so legendary, Zilch?" she asked.

"Aw, me girl, Dewey gave this sword to me great, great, great, great granddaddy," Zilch answered. "It's been passed down the family line ever sense."

"Who gave it to Dewey?" asked Justin.

"Come, me boy, we tell about it on the way," Zilch said. "Make the sword a part of you first."

As they traveled to their destination, Dewey explained the sword's original owner had been Odysseus. Then the sword was passed down to his son, Telemachos. Justin was speechless. Alex was still afraid Justin would meet his doom.

Caper was talking things over with Toad.

"Kill him, Toad," Caper ordered. "That is all."

"I will, master," Toad responded.

Before you knew it, Justin and Toad were on the field, face-to-face. Cletus was looking on from his imprisonment inside the shack. A horn sounded for the duel to start. Toad pulled out his sword and swung first. Justin backed away. Justin swung, but missed. Toad swung, Justin backed away, but fell.

Toad laughed. He walked over to Justin, but was met with a kick to the stomach. Justin got back up, but lost his grip on his sword. The sword fell on top of Toad's foot. As Toad hobbled around in pain, Justin reclaimed his sword. As Toad turned around, Justin pointed the sword right at him.

"Drop your sword, Toad," Justin said. "Now that I've won Cletus is free."

Toad dropped his sword.

"Justin, you fool," Caper said, "it is a fight to the death."

"I'm not killing him," Justin complained.

As Justin was distracted, Toad slapped Justin with the back of his hand.

"Then die," Toad yelled.

Justin was knocked down. Alex was afraid for him. Toad pointed his sword at Justin's stomach.

"Should've killed me when you had the chance, kiddo" Toad taunted. "Now you die."

Justin kicks him low. Toad is in pain, he staggers, then de drops, but falls into his sword. The sword was stuck into his chest, as blood dripped and dripped. Justin watched as Toad struggled to pull the sword out. It took the last of his energy. Toad crashed down on the ground.

"He's dead," Justin said.

"Toad will be hard to replace," said Caper. "Luckily, I've got an anthropomorphism on my team."

Caper was saying these words through his mask and distorted voice. Alex looked in his direction.

"What's an anthropomorphism?" she asked.

"Oh, Alex, so ignorant of these things." he said, "It's simply the ascription of human form or characteristics."

"Don't talk down to me," she said, "you don't know me."

"Of any being," Caper continued, ignoring what Alex said, "or thing, but not human."

Justin walked towards Caper.

"Could you please release Cletus now?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," he answered, "a deal's a deal."

Cletus was now free. Caper reminded them Hoyt was still under his control. Justin and Alex kissed each other on the lips. Caper shook his head.

Back at Waverly Place…

Max was sitting around with TJ and Gigi. A meeting about the search of Justin and Alex was taking place.

"I'll be honest, guys," Max said, "I have no idea where to search next."

"Don't beat yourself up, kid," TJ said, "you've tried everything."

"Maybe not everything," Gigi said, "you guys are from the Wizard World, right?"

"I'll give you the Wizard World," said TJ, "but seriously, what's your point?"

"Anything is possible," Gigi replied. "There's got to be other worlds out there."

"You mean distant worlds?" asked Max.

"Exactly."

Later on as TJ and Gigi went home…

"Um, Gigi, what was that tonight?" asked TJ. "Are you trying to give us away?"

"Look TJ, what we did was wrong," Gigi said. "I just can't take this any more."

"I know we went too far," said TJ, "but there's no going back now."

"Do you think they're alive?" she asked.

"I hope so," he answered, "I regret our actions, too."

"The Russo's aren't our favorite, but a line was crossed," she added, "and I don't believe it's too late."

"What can we do?" asked TJ.

"Tell Max the truth," Gigi suggested.

TJ looked nervous.

"What do you think will happen to us?" he asked.

"I don't know, TJ," she said, "I really don't."

"Let's at least sleep on it," he said. "But, just know you're right."

"Of course I'm right," she said.

TJ grinned. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. It was his father. Both his parents wanted to see him.

Back in Hoyt…

"I really thought I was going to lose you today," Alex said.

"Aw, I guess you had no faith in my fighting ability," Justin said.

"Not funny, Justin," Alex told him. "It's serious."

"Sorry, baby," Justin said. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, Justin," she said. "I just love you so much."

They kissed. They made their way to the bed. The clothes went flying again. They made their way under the covers. They were going at it.

"Justin!"

"Alex!"

"Justin!"

"Alex!"

And it continued. Suddenly…

Knock, knock, knock!

"Oh no, not again," Justin said.

"You got that right," replied Alex.

"Justin! Alex!" Zilch called.

"We need to see you two," added Cletus.

"As do I," said Dewey.

Justin and Alex quickly got dressed. They opened the door.

"Hi guys," said Justin.

"As you know, this was my cabin," Cletus said, "now that I've returned…"

"Gotcha!" said Alex.

"To show my gratitude for saving my life, I've asked Dewey for a special favor," Cletus said.

"My friends, you are getting an enchanted cottage," Dewey happily reported, "thank you for your bravery."

They walked towards the enchanted cottage.

Back to TJ and Gigi…

TJ's parents have forgiven him and welcomed him back into the family. There was a tearful reunion. TJ broke down and told his parents what he did to Justin and Alex. His father told him he must tell the Russo's the truth. A teary eyed TJ nodded in agreement.

"I'll go do it now, Dad," TJ promised.

"I'll face the music as well," Gigi said.

Justin and Alex loved their new cottage. Justin made a vow. He would rid Hoyt of Caper and love Alex forever. As TJ and Gigi spilled their guts to their family, Justin and Alex attempted to seal the deal again. The heavy duty kissing started up again.

The Russo's were angry. Max punched TJ in the jaw.

The make-out session with Justin and Alex was at full extreme. The clothes came off again.

"We are both very, very sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Russo," Gigi cried.

"Get up, TJ!" Max ordered.

"Max, please, I want to make this right," TJ pleaded.

"YOU CAN'T FIX THIS!!" screamed Max.

Jerry walked towards TJ and shoved him into a wall.

"My son is correct on that one," he said.

"Mr. Russo, please, I can help," begged TJ.

Jerry slammed TJ against the wall again.

Theresa got up from her seat.

"Let him help," she said.

"What?" asked a shocked Jerry.

"Jerry, it's all we've got," she said.

Jerry gave TJ an angry look.

"My wife has just saved your life," he told him.

Justin and Alex were under the covers.

"Life is good," Justin said.

"Take me, Justin," Alex ordered.

"Gladly," he responded.

Reluctantly, Jerry and Max formed an alliance with TJ and Gigi. TJ phoned Ronald Longcape, Jr., but had no luck.

"We'll try again tomorrow," Jerry told them.

The next morning in Hoyt…

"Wow, that was great," Alex said.

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world," said Justin.

"Finally we weren't interrupted," she replied.

Justin smiled. They kissed. They looked into each other's eyes, like two people in love.

Back at Waverly Place…

"Mr. Russo, I'd like you to meet, Sophocles," TJ said. "Came all the way from another dimension."

"Hello, Sophocles," Jerry said, "how will you be able to help us?"

"Right to the point, eh?" Sophocles said, "I like that."

"Sophocles has connections, Mr. Russo," TJ said.

"Come with me, Russo's," Sophocles said, "we're going on a trip."

And they popped up into Mount Olympus.

"Are we where we think we are?" asked Jerry.

Max looked around, impressed with what he saw. He didn't think a place like this even existed.

"We're impressed," said Jerry, "but why are we here?"

"TJ and his girlfriend Gigi told me everything," answered Sophocles, "and this is the place to sort it all out."

Back in Hoyt…

Justin and Alex stayed in their cottage after having enjoyed a lover's breakfast together. The Freedom Fighters were out patrolling the area. Justin and Alex simply never came out of their cottage.

"Wow, to think, we spent the whole day here," Justin said.

"Are you complaining?" asked Alex.

"Not at all," he answered, "not at all."

Back at Mount Olympus…

"Listen, TJ, what's this Sophocles fellow up to?" Jerry complained, "We've been here all day and nothing's happened."

TJ was nervous. Sophocles just had to come through for them, he just had to. Suddenly, Sophocles returned to Jerry, Max, and TJ.

"Someone wants to see us," Sophocles said. "Someone who will help us."

"Who?" asked Max.

"Zeus," answered Sophocles.

"Zeus?" asked Jerry, surprised.

Before they knew it, they were going down a long hall. They got to a door made of solid oak. Sophocles knocked on it.

"Who knocks upon my door?" came a loud voice.

"Master Zeus, it is I, Sophocles."

"ENTER!" Zeus ordered.

They all entered the large room. A large chair was turned to the back. Zeus didn't turn around in the seat, thus not facing his guests.

"Speak!"

"Thank you, Master Zeus," Sophocles said, "I'll get right to the point."

Back at Hoyt…

Justin searched for a job in one of the villages that was freed courtesy of The Freedom Fighters. An owner of a shop hired Justin on the spot.

"Anyone who can defeat Toad and show up Caper is okay in my book," he said.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, sir," Justin said. "I know exactly what I'll be saving up for."

Back at Mount Olympus…

Sophocles had finished telling Zeus their ordeal. Zeus was silent. TJ walked closer.

"Please, mighty master, say you'll help us," begged TJ.

"SILENCE!! HOW DARE YOU?!" shouted Zeus.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," pleaded TJ.

Zeus went silent again. This time, Jerry stepped up.

"Um, powerful Zeus, is there anything you can do for my son and daughter?" he asked.

"SHUT UP, FOOL!" screamed Zeus, still with his back turned. "You think my father, Cronus and mother, Rhea, would be in this predicament?"

"Be that as it may, my king, we're still extremely concerned-" Jerry started to say.

"Blah! You bore me," Zeus said, "Look at the children I've had to take care of."

Max looked angry.

"I've had to look after Aphrodite, that was no easy task," Zeus said, she was a handful, and Athena, forget about it."

Max was boiling up.

"Aw, and Apollo, he was difficult, as was Artemis," Zeus continued, "oh and don't get me started on Hermes."

"What about Justin and Alex?" Max demanded.

"Don't interrupt me, boy." Zeus said. "AW, and my Persephone, he was another difficult one, as was Dionysus."

"MY BROTHER AND SISTER! WHAT WILL BE DONE FOR THEM!" shouted Max.

Jerry looked scared. As did TJ and Sophocles.

"Max, no," Jerry said.

"You rude, childish brat," Zeus said. "I will not lift a finger to help your siblings."

Max ran to his chair.

"Listen you…" he started to say.

"MAX!" yelled Jerry.

Max swung the chair around with all his anger and might, and was face-to-face with Zeus. Max's jaw dropped. Jerry, TJ, and Sophocles all stood there looking shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Wizards of Waverly Place

Always a wizard

Always a Russo

Team Jalex

I own nothing

This is strictly fan fiction

I am not associated with Disney or the TV show, Wizards of Waverly Place.

30 days left before Justin permanently loses his powers. Justin and Alex have been living on Hoyt for a while now.

They woke up in bed, the same bed, together.

"Good morning, Justin!"

"Good morning, Alex!"

She cooked Justin's favorite breakfast. Or was it? He couldn't remember. They sat down together, looking at one another like a couple in love would do.

"Have I told you this morning how much I love you?" asked Justin.

"Yes, just like every morning," Alex responded.

They smiled and kissed. Suddenly, they heard rattling from outside.

"Caper?" asked Alex.

"No, perhaps a henchman," Justin said.

Justin grabbed his sword and went off to have a look. He heard someone running away.

Justin chased after whoever it was. The person he was chasing fell down. Justin saw he was only chasing a small child.

"You're just a child," Justin observed.

"Please don't hurt me, sir," the kid pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but who are you? What are you doing here?"

"My name is Pip."

"Hello, Pip. What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know where else to go," Pip said.

"Come on in," said Justin.

Pip had old torn clothes on. He looked hungry and sad. They both walked in.

Alex smiled at the sight of Pip.

"Oh, what do we have here?" she asked.

"His name is Pip, that's all I know," Justin responded.

Back at Mount Olympus, Jerry, Max, and TJ left their quarters. They've been staying there a while.

A female attendant greeted them. The master, Zeus, will see you now," she said.

"Thank you," Jerry said.

They entered the large room. Zeus had his back to them. They each stood silently. Max, in particular, could never get used to this part.

Zeus slowly turned around in his seat to face them. Max was still shocked by the first time he saw Zeus face-to-face. He no longer looked like himself. His face and body were mutilated. Zeus still refuses to tell them what happened.

"Thirty days before your brother loses his wizard powers for good?" asked Zeus.

"Yes, I'm sort of holding onto them for him," Max said. "I just know he's alive."

"Yes." Zeus said.

"He's alive?" asked Max.

"My son is alive?" asked Jerry.

"Yes, Jerry Russo, my messenger discovered within the atmosphere of time and space, somewhere out there is Justin," explained Zeus.

"What about Alex?" asked Jerry.

"I'm still awaiting word," Zeus added.

TJ walked forward.

"But, if we don't present Justin to the Wizard Council in the thirty day period, he'll lose his powers for good."

"I cannot present him to you. It is you who must locate him on your own," Zeus told him.

"How long before we know about Alex?" asked Max.

"Shouldn't be long now," responded Zeus.

Back at Hoyt, Pip is eating breakfast, while Justin goes off to locate clean clothes for him.

"Where did you run away from?" asked Alex.

Pip looks nervous.

"Why would you think I've ran away from any place?" Pip asks.

Alex gave Pip a look.

"I'd say it's pretty obvious," she said.

"Please, lady, I'm too afraid to tell you," Pip told her.

"You were held prisoner weren't you?" she pressed.

A tear rolled down his eye. He looked down at his food at the table.

"Yes, it's true, I did escape from some place bad," cried Pip, "please oh please don't send me back there."

Alex hugged Pip.

"Oh, it's okay, don't worry," she said, "you're safe here."

"I, I hope it's really so," Pip said.

"So, who have you ran away from?" Alex pressed.

"Caper."

When Justin returned home he agreed with Alex that they should hide Pip in their home.

The next day, at Mount Olympus, Zeus informed Jerry that his oracle scensed the presence of Alex somewhere in the universe.

Jerry returned to the others.

"Guys, this is good news," he said.

"I knew it, I knew they were still alive," Max exclaimed.

"This is great, what's our next step?" added TJ.

"We use our brains and put our heads together," responded Jerry.

Zeus then presented Max with a golden magic calculater that would help lead them to both Justin and Alex.

"Remember, you have only twenty-nine days to bring Justin to the Wizard Council, otherwise he'll never regain his powers," Zeus said.

"Believe me, I'll gladly return these powers to him just to have him and Alex back," added Max.

But, Max couldn't help but look at Zeus and wondered what had happened to him.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Zeus said.

Zeus told about how he had underestimated a young unknown opponent. One false move caused by arrogance and Zeus ended up trapped in Dante's Inferno. Those who lurked in the inferno held grudges with Zeus. Virgil, the guide of the Inferno, allowed an all-out assault on Zeus. Dante, himself, made an appearance and called off the attack.

Charon carried Zeus onto the boat, seeing he couldn't move on his own. Before Zeus could get away with Charon, Julius Caesar demanded that Zeus stand up and fight him.

The two warriors fought tooth and nail. But the fight took it's toll further on Zeus. After losing consiousness, Zeus woke up back on Mount Olympus. With the aide of magic, he attempted to heal himself, but it just didn't do that much good on him.

"Who did this to you?" asked Max.

"I wish I knew, for he'd be paying gravely right about now," responded Zeus.

"Any leads?" asked Max.

"He was a hooded assailant with wizard abilities," Zeus said.

"Oh, man, one of our own did this to you," TJ exclaimed.

"Which is why in exchange for my helping you, it is required that you'll help me track him down," Zeus explained.

"Sir, it'll be our plessure," said Max.

Back in Hoyt, Justin and Alex watch as Pip sleeps. They smiled at the sight. Pip is almost five years of age. They have vowed to protect him from Caper. They held hands and went for a nighttime walk. The moon was just right.

"Oh, Justin, that poor child," said Alex, "how could even Caper be that cruel?"

"I don't know, Alex, but one day, he will pay," Justin responded.

Suddenly, two of Caper's assasins appeared.

"Is that so?" asked one of the assasins.

"Showtime!" exclaimed the other one.

Justin and Alex struggled against the two. Justin, luckily, remembered to take his sword with him. He swung his sword at one of them, and he backed away. The other one had overpowered Alex. Justin ran over and clunked the assasin in the head with the end of his sword.

"You tell Caper next time to show up himself," screamed Justin.

"JUSTIN! Behind you!!" yelled Alex.

It was the other assasin. He knocked Justin down. Suddenly, Alex ran over and applied a choke-hold on the assasin.

Justin slowly got back to his feet.

"Whoa! Alex, I think he's out," Justin said.

"Eh, he's still breathing," she replied.

Justin smiled.

"Come on, let's return to Pip," Justin said.

They walked back, holding hands, happy to still be alive. It was a close encounter. Pip was still asleep.

"I wasn't expecting Caper's goons tonight," said Alex.

"I know what you mean," Justin responded, "it's as if they knew we'd be there."

"But how?" asked Alex.

At Caper's lair…

"The assasins are late," complained Caper.

"Oh, my master," said his lackey, "you're indoors, why not remove your mask?"

"SILENCE!" hollored Caper.

"My appologies, master."

"Send someone to see if my assasins completed their assignment. Now!"

"Right away, sir."

The next morning…

(28 days left for Justin)

Pip had awaken. He searched for his old pair of shoes. Pip looked around for them. He couldn't find them.

"Oh, I got you new shoes along with your new clothes," said Justin.

"Please sir, may I have my old pair?" asked Pip.

"Why?" asked Justin suspiciously.

"They're important to me," said Pip.

"Because of the hidden compartment with the communication device inside of it?" asked Justin.

Pip began crying. Alex walked in.

"How could you, Pip?" she asked. "You set us up to Caper."

Pip was extremely upset, and not just because he was caught. Pip was sincerely sorry.

"Please, oh please, forgive me," Pip pleaded.

"Why'd you do it, Pip?" asked Justin.

"I didn't want to do it, but I was afraid," he responded.

"Afraid of who?" asked Alex.

"Caper, he threatened to kill me," he answered, "Caper said I'm just an orphan and no one would miss me."

Pip begged for forgiveness. Alex offered him some milk, and they talked more. They used the old invention to look into his past. They were horrified to see the masked Caper abusing the little kid. Alex weeped while watching. Justin was angered by what he saw.

"How could he?" asked Justin.

The Footage of Caper slapping him around and whipping him continued to roll.

"Stop the machine," Alex pleaded.

Back at the lair…

"Blast that kid," Caper shouted, "that kid should've contacted me by now."

His lackey slowly wandered over.

"Master, perhaps he's double-crossed you," stated the lackey.

"SHUT UP, MORON!" hollored Caper. "That little kid wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, you're right, sir," the lackey groveled, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"That's the difference between you and I," Caper continued, "you don't think, I do."

Back at Waverly Place…

Theresa was told of the plan by Jerry, Max, and TJ. Their mission to find Justin and Alex and bring them home.

( 27 Days to go )

Hugh came over and offered to join them on their journey to locate the lost Russos.

"Thanks, Hugh, this means a lot," Jerry said.

"I know Justin would do the same for me," Hugh said.

Harper kissed Hugh.

"You're so brave," she said.

The golden magic calculater was activated.

"We may need to go all over the world," said Jerry.

"Whatever it takes," said Max.

"I'll bring over my family's enchanted bus tonight," TJ said.

Back at Hoyt, a spy informs Caper that Pip really has turned on him and found a home with Justin and Alex. Caper took out a wand and cast a spell for a blizzard to take place.

"Let's see how the citizens of Hoyt like that one," Caper said.

( 26 Days to go )

The enchanted bus took off. They drove around New York City, with Jerry behind the wheel.

Back in Hoyt, Pip was excited about the snow.

"Must be Caper's doing," observed Justin.

Alex helped Pip build a snowman. Justin smiled at the sight. Later, they enjoyed hot cocoa together. Justin put on warm clothes and went outdoors. He waved hi to the neighbors and his fellow Freedom Fighter partneres.

Caper was proud of himself for the blizzard, but didn't realize Justin, Alex, and Pip made the most of it.

Justin walked into a shop.

"Oh, I like this one," he said, "how much?"

"For a hero like you, we can negotiate a price," said the clerk.

Justin arrived home to find Alex asleep by the fireplace and Pip sleeping next to a toy truck.

( 25 days to go… )

The bus made its way to New Jersey. TJ was now driving.

"The damn calculater does nothing," Max complained.

"Patience, Max," Jerry said, "we'll find them."

"We need to go to the Wizard World," said Max.

"That'll be next," responded Jerry.

Back at Hoyt…

"Where did you go last night?" asked Alex.

"Come with me," he said.

Justin had built a winter wonderland with help from his friends.

"Wow!" she said.

Pip began running around. Justin got down on one knee in front of Alex.

"We don't remember our past, but I know what I want my future to be," Justin began, "my dear Alex, will you please, marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Wizards of Waverly Place

Jalex

Always a Wizard, Always a Russo

I own nothing

This is strictly fan fiction

I am not associated with Disney or the TV show, Wizards of Waverly Place.

"Yes Justin, of course I'll marry you," replied Alex, smiling.

Justin applies the ring onto Alex's finger and then kisses her hand.

Pip had tears in his eyes. He walked over and hugged the both of them.

"Maybe we can all be a family now," Pip suggested.

Justin smiled. "Of course, Pip," he said.

"Why, thank you, sir," said Pip.

"Justin, you mean it? We can adopt Pip?" asked Alex.

"Absolutely."

Back to the rescue party…

"We've searched the entire Northeast," Max complained, "Justin only has twenty days left."

"I know, Max, let's keep searching," Jerry recommended.

From a control screen, Caper spied on them.

"So, we have a search party," he observed.

Caper noticed Max trying to operate the calculator.

"Hmmmm… fancy object," he added. "Bad enough I already have problems with those pesky Freedom Fighters."

Caper seemed impressed by the enchanted bus.

"That's Hugh with them."

The bus moved along towards Florida.

"TJ!" Caper said angrily. "Bad enough that little punk, Pip turned on me."

Eighth-teen days to go…

Zilch and Dewey congratulate Justin and Alex.

Cletus already had the paperwork rolling on Pip's adoption.

"Master, I have the scoop on Hoyt," said a minion.

"Speak!"

"The do-gooders, Justin and Alex are engaged."

Caper put his hand on his stomach and looked sick.

"Master? Please be okay."

"Shut up, moron! Leave!"

"Yes master."

After the minion left, Caper checked the screen again. The bus was now in Texas.

"That thing is fast, the golden magic calculator may mean trouble."

Sixteen days to go…

Justin and Alex have officially adopted Pip. They celebrated. The bus went through Canada and then to Mexico. Of course they were no closer to locating Justin and Alex. Caper decides to send a minion to chase down the bus. He stepped through the portal. The minion tracked down the bus in Japan, as Justin had twelve days to go. As the Russo's and TJ and Hugh slept, the minion snuck inside of the bus and hid.

The women of Hoyt threw Alex a bachelorette party. Secretly, Justin and the Freedom Fighters went on patrol, and captured more of Caper's hordes men who were ruling towns.

They woke up.

"Time to go, gang," called Jerry.

The minion jumped out with a laser gun.

"I don't think so!"

Jerry, Max, TJ, and Hugh all looked on in horror. Suddenly, Max used magic to turn the tables on him. Hugh then knocked him down.

"Who sent you?" asked TJ.

The minion made a run for it, TJ lifted the laser gun and shot the minion in the leg. Jerry picked him up and slammed him back into the bus.

"Now talk!" demanded Max.

"Please, I can't, Master Caper will be angry!"

"Tie him up," Jerry said.

And so as the bus continued going around the world, China, UK, Germany, they took turns interrogating him.

Ten days to go…

In Iceland, the minion escaped. They really didn't get too much information out of him. The next day ( nine more days ) Justin had his bachelor party. Justin asked Zilch to be his best man and he accepted. Caper sent a spy to video tape the event.

The next morning ( eight days to go ) Caper watched the video of Justin's bachelor party.

"Let's see what happened with that fool, Justin, " he said, "I wonder if I should stop this wedding."

The disk was placed into his view scope. He heard Justin talking to his friends:

"No, I'm not afraid of getting married. I love Alex with all my heart. Even though I don't remember my past, I feel this is my finest moment. Marrying Alex will be my crowning achievement. Now we have a son together, Pip. He may be adopted, but we're his parents."

Caper shut off the disk and shook his head. A minion stepped towards him.

"My sir, is it safe to say you're in love with Alex?"

"GET OUT! How dare you ask me that? You are but slime underneath my boot, gutter rat!"

"Sorry."

The minion walked away.

"Those fools," said Caper.

Nine days to go…

"I'm concerned, Caper has been way to quiet lately," said Zilch.

"I know what you mean," Cletus added, "It's obvious he hasn't given up yet."

"There's nothing we can't handle," added Dewey.

Watching from his lair was Caper.

"Aw, Dewey, that is what you think."

Eight days to go…

The Russo's, TJ, and Hugh took the bus into the Wizard World. The golden calculator still didn't pick up anything.

"We know someone named Caper has got them," Jerry said.

"And no one in the Wizard World has heard of him," Max added.

"Let's try the Giant World next," Hugh suggested.

Seven days to go…

Justin, Alex, and Pip had a family picnic.

"Just think, we'll be married soon," said Alex.

"I know, and we don't know our past, but we do know where our future is headed," Justin responded.

"I'm proud to have you two for my parents," Pip added.

Caper was spying on them.

"This is only the calm before the storm," said Caper. "Oh, I've got something cooking."

A crew of menacing warriors were standing in the background in attention.

"They won't know what hit 'em," said a warrior.

Six days to go…

"Nothing in the Giant World," TJ said, "boy, that was scary."

They were in a different dimension.

"Man, where in the world could they be?" asked Max.

Suddenly, the sea was getting restless. The heroes were startled. The water took a shape of a man.

"The name's Poseidon!"

They all stood in awe.

"I can get you to this Caper you're after."

"Great, where is he?" asked Max.

"It won't be that simple," Poseidon said.

"I should've known," complained Max.

"What do we need to do?" asked Jerry.

Five days to go…

"Six man tag team wrestling match," said Poseidon, "Max, TJ, and Hugh."

"Twenty chances and they only have to win one?" asked Jerry.

"Then I'll transport you to Caper myself," responded Poseidon.

Max, TJ, and Hugh stood in the ring. They were waiting for their opponents. Out came Greg Brady. They were puzzled. Then Peter Brady entered. Right on cue, Bobby Brady came out. The bell rang. It was 10:34 AM. TJ and Greg started off. Max figured beating the Brady boys would be simple enough. By 11:28 AM the match was still on. Peter had just given Max a shiner. Bobby ended up pinning Hugh for the three count.

By 4:56 PM the guys were presented with their second opportunity. It was Keith Partridge, Danny Partridge, and Chris Partridge. Hugh walked up to Keith.

"Can I please have your autograph?"

Max and TJ pulled Hugh away. The match began. Jerry sat next to Poseidon. "They'll win it this time," said Jerry.

And so Keith rolled up TJ for the win.

At 9:34 PM they wrestled Vinnie Barbarino, Juan Epstein, and Freddie Washington. The Sweat Hogs came out with the win when Juan pinned Max.

Four days to go…

Justin needed to determine who'd perform the wedding services. Both himself and Alex didn't know which religion they were, but they knew they were good people, they felt it deep inside themselves. Justin walked into the Hoyt Town Hall. So the now free mayor of Hoyt, Gilligan Minnow Skipper, agreed to perform the ceremony.

Caper got wind of this.

"I should've known Mr. Mayor would involve himself in this. Oh my, to stop the wedding or not to stop the wedding."

Caper decided to pay Mayor Skipper a visit.

"Caper!" exclaimed the Mayor.

"Relax, rodent, if I wanted execute you, you'd be executed," Caper responded.

Mayor Gilligan Minnow Skipper looked concerned.

"What is it that you want?"

"I hear Justin and Alex are getting married."

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

Caper paused for a moment.

"Well, they don't even know themselves let alone one another."

"That's not either one of their faults."

"Right, right, of course."

"What concern is this of yours?"

"It should be your concern."

"What do you mean?"

"If something went wrong with their marriage, what would this mean for your reelection?"

"What could possibly go wrong?"

"Look at that kid they adopted, he obviously can't be trusted."

"Because he left your clutches."

"Oh, come now, a betrayal is a betrayal."

"Still, it isn't grounds for not marrying them."

"I suppose not."

"Say, are you interested in Alex?"

Caper walked away.

Three days to go…

The boys waited for their next opponents. It turned out to be The Three Stooges. Larry pinned Hugh, as Curly covered Max, and Moe cradled TJ.

Back in Hoyt, Justin made plans to stay over Dewey's place before the wedding.

Two days to go…

"Face it guys, we've failed," Max said.

"I'm sorry Max," added Hugh.

"We came so close," TJ responded.

"Max, guys, nobody's failed yet," Jerry reasoned.

"Dad, look around, we're finished," Max insisted.

"We need to rescue your brother and sister," said Jerry, "I'm not ready to throw in the towel yet."

"Max, let's try one more time," said TJ, "your dad's right."

Poseidon walked over.

"Ready for your next match?"

Everyone looked at Max.

"Yeah, bring it on," he said.

"That's my boy," Jerry said.

Suddenly, three clowns came out to the ring. The guys were more determined than before. This time they won.

"Congratulations, gentlemen," Poseidon said, "I'll warm up the portal to bring you all to those you search for."

One day to go…

"Apparently we're in a place called Hoyt," Jerry observed.

"They can be anywhere," Max added.

Mayor Gilligan Minnow Skipper was pondering his strange visit from Caper.

"He certainly seemed extremely interested in the wedding between Justin and Alex, but why?" Skipper decided he'd need to have soldiers standing by on the big day.

"We only have ten hours left now," said Max, "then now more magic for Justin."

Jerry noticed a newspaper stand.

"Let's check over there," he said.

Suddenly, they noticed a magazine cover with Justin on the cover with "Hero" written across the cover. Then there was Alex on a magazine cover. Justin and Alex on another one. Then they saw them on a newspaper.

Jerry looked at the newsstand man.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know them?" asked Jerry.

"Sure, I guess we all do," he said.

Suddenly several customers bought the magazines and newspapers they were on.

"I simply love the Waverly's!" "Justin and Alex are the bravest!" "I actually saw them recently!"

"Wait! Where did you see Justin and Alex?" asked Max.

"At the ice cream parlor with Pip."

"Who's Pip?" asked Jerry.

"The kid, of course."

"How are they?" asked TJ.

"Good. They're thrilled about the wedding."

"Where are they now?" asked Hugh.

"I don't know."

Caper saw them on screen.

"Well, well, look who's made it after all."

Five hours to go…

"We're not any close in finding out anything about Justin and Alex," complained Max.

A super fan happened to hear him.

"I know everything about Justin and Alex," he said, "they're my heroes."

The guy is a teenager wearing a Waverly shirt and wearing a hat signed by Justin and Alex.

They sat down and had coffee and pie.

"I wonder what they use for money here," said Hugh.

"Don't worry, I still have gift certificates left over."

"Thanks," said TJ.

"So, how can I help you?" asked the fan.

"We need to know more about Justin and Alex," said Jerry.

The fan told of how his heroes just showed up one day with amnesia. Then they joined the Freedom Fighters and helped make his home better.

Jerry smiled and so did Max.

"I'm so excited about the wedding," said the fan.

"Married?" asked Jerry.

"Which one is getting married?" asked Max.

"They both are," responded the fan.

"Who are they getting married to?" Jerry pressed.

"To each other," he said.

"Justin is marrying Alex?" asked TJ, shocked.

"Yes," said the fan.

"Oh my," added Hugh.

Jerry passed out. Fainted.

"Dad!" called out Max.

Two hours to go…

"Come on Dad, wake up," pleaded Max.

"Oh Max, I just had the worst dream ever," said Jerry.

"How long will it take you to talk about it?"

"Not long. You're brother and sister went missing, we went on an adventure to find them, only to discover they had lost their memories, fallen in love, with each other, and then engaged. Sheesh!"

"Wasn't a dream, Dad."

"Didn't think so."

Hugh walked into the room they were in, which was the home of the fan.

"Guys, I have our transportation," Hugh said, proudly.

"Cool, good work, Hugh," said TJ.

They stepped outside and saw a horse, a pony, a camel, and a mule.

"I have dibs on the mule," Hugh said, happily.

The others looked disappointed.

"This is a joke, right?" asked Max.

They all hopped on the animals. Hugh was on the mule, Jerry on the camel, TJ on the pony, and Max on the horse.

One hour left…

"Come on, horse, move," yelled Max.

"We'll find them, Max," said Jerry.

"But not in time."

"We can't give up now."

At this point, Justin is holding his knapsack.

"It's going to be hard being away from you, my love," said Justin.

"Next time we see each other will be at our wedding," replied Alex.

"See you later, Daddy," Pip said.

Justin gave Pip a hug and then kissed Alex. Then he walked away.

Thirty minutes to go…

"I think it's that way," said Jerry, pointing right.

"Wasn't it left?" asked Hugh.

"Maybe we should keep going straight," TJ said.

"Great!" grumbled Max.

At the lair, Caper was getting his new warriors assembled.

"Hoyt will once again kneel at my feet," promised Caper.

Twenty minutes to go…

"Let the fools be preoccupied with this wrongful wedding," Caper continued.

"Sir?" started a warrior.

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm in love with Alex."

"Oh, you knew I was going to ask you that?"

"I had a feeling."

Ten minutes to go…

"Come on calculator, do something!" commanded Max.

Back at the lair…

"So everything's in place, right?"

"Yes, Master Caper!" they all responded.

"Good."

Five minutes…

"The golden calculator," Max exclaimed, "it's softly bleaking."

"We must be getting closer," said Jerry.

Four minutes…

"We're going in the right direction, it's glowing!" Max said, excitedly.

Three minutes now…

"The calculator is ticking, we must hurry," encouraged Max.

Two minutes…

"JUSTIN! ALEX!" yelled Jerry.

One minute to go…

"We're out of time," moaned Max.

"Not yet," responded Jerry.

Thirty seconds…

They hurried.

Twenty seconds…

The calculator was still guiding them in the right direction.

Ten seconds…

"This way," said Max.

Five seconds…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Zero…

"NO!" screamed Max.

Suddenly, from his location, Justin felt something.

"That's so strange, something came over me," he said, "a sensation of some sorts."

"I've failed you, Justin," Max cried.

"You did all you could," said Jerry, "we all did."

"Now Justin will never have his powers again!"

"We still have to find him and your sister."

"I know."

"Preferably before, before… the…"

"The wedding?" asked Hugh.

Jerry put his head down in shame.

And the wedding day did arrive. Justin got his tuxedo on. From her location, Alex had her wedding dress on. Caper had an eye on things.

Jerry, Max, TJ, and Hugh were at their campsite. TJ seemed lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jerry.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," he lied.

"Come on, something is racing through your mind."

"You'll get mad."

"You've been a great help to us, no one will get mad."

"Nah, I should keep this to myself."

"Okay, now you have to tell us," Max insisted.

"Are you sure?" TJ asked.

"Yes!" insisted Jerry.

"Fine. I was just thinking, with Justin and Alex getting married, they must really be in love. And that means they had to have done kissing and lots of it. Which means they had to have-"

Jerry and Max got sick and ran off.

"Maybe you should've kept that to yourself," said Hugh.

Justin is standing, waiting for his bride to arrive. The orchestra plays the music. Alex walks down the aisle. Caper stands hidden in the shadows. Mayor Skipper looked on in pride.

"Alex and Justin came to us as guests and visitors, but quickly became two of our own," said Mayor Skipper, "today, with Pip, who is very much their son, getting ready to be joined as one."

Caper looked disgusted.

The Mayor continued:

"Like Romeo and Juliet, Odysseus and Penelope, Popeye and Olive Oyle, and Superman and Lois Lane, Justin and Alex are joined as a super couple to be remembered. If any one has just cause that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

At this mention, Caper strongly considered to walk out and interrupt this wedding. But he didn't make his presence known. The Mayor continued.

"The rings please."

At this sight, Caper looked like he was in a trance.

Jerry and Max drank some water, they were starting to feel better now.

"Please, TJ, no more of that talk," said Jerry.

"Yeah, seriously," added Max.

"I tried to tell you," TJ insisted.

"Justin, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Alex, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And Justin did just that, and Alex kissed him right back.

Caper took out a device and spoke into it.

"Stand ready!"

The reception took place, Caper ordered for the destruction of the Hoyt Hall. Even the Hoyt Police Station was demolished.

The golden calculator buzzed off the hook.

"They're here!" Max screamed.

A chariot, bringing Justin and Alex to their honeymoon zoomed passed them with a "Just Married" sign hooked to the back of it.

"We're too late," Jerry said.


	6. Chapter 6

Wizards of Waverly Place

Jalex

Always a Wizard, always a Russo

Always a Wizard, Always a Russo

I own nothing

This is strictly fan fiction

I am not associated with Disney or the TV show, Wizards of Waverly Place.

The entire town of Hoyt was demolished within minutes. Caper took over as Justin and Alex went to a private village for their honeymoon. Jerry and the others looked on in horror.

"Dad, we need to do something," cried Max.

"I know, I agree, Max," he responded.

"We must find Justin and Alex," added TJ.

"What a nightmare," Hugh said.

Caper didn't look in their direction, allowing them to ride off on their animals. At this point they noticed a scared boy hidden in the bushes. Crying and shivering. A concerned Jerry checked on the lad. It was Pip. He was startled.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" Pip said, in a worried tone.

"What's your name, kid?" asked Max.

"Pip. I'm Pip Waverly."

"Terrific," responded Jerry.

They took him with them. Max was aided by his golden calculator. At this point, Justin and Alex had the village's best bottle of champagne. They were both happy.

"I love you, Mrs. Waverly!"

"I love you too, Mr. Waverly!"

They drank. Then they made their way into bed.

On the trail…

"Wow, so you're my grandpa, and you're my uncle, and my grandma is in a place called New York," Pip said, happily.

"In a nutshell," Jerry told him.

"Oh, there's the road to the village," Pip pointed.

When they got further, they found a locked gate.

"Oh yeah, private," Hugh remembered.

Max used a spell to get them all inside. Now they walked closer towards their suite. The golden calculator was buzzing like crazy.

"There it is, they're here!" exclaimed Max.

Justin and Alex had fallen asleep.

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!")

"Justin!"

"Alex!"

"Open up!"

They slowly awoke.

"What's going on?" asked Justin.

"JUSTIN!"

"Who could it be?" asked Alex.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

"Pip!" said Justin.

Alex was shocked.

"Open the door, Justin."

He got on his robe, while she put on hers, and he opened the door.

"What's going on?" asked Justin.

Jerry hugged him. So did Max. Then they hugged Alex.

"My children, safe and sound," cried Jerry.

"What?" asked Justin.

"Children?" asked Alex.

"Max, cast a spell to make them remember," Jerry said.

"No!" said Justin.

"Why not?" asked Max.

"I'm happy with my life as is," he responded.

"I agree," added Alex.

"You'll still remember everything that happened on this world," promised Jerry.

"Who are we to you?" demanded Justin.

They went quiet.

"That's your father and brother," Pip told them, motioning to Jerry and Max.

"Justin's or mine?" asked Alex.

"Both," Hugh said.

TJ stared at him. Jerry shot him a look. So did Max.

"Wait, so that means one of us is adopted," Justin suggested.

"So am I adopted or is Justin?" Alex demanded.

Jerry remained silent. Max felt uneasy.

"Nobody's adopted," Jerry said.

Justin and Alex looked at each other.

They all sat down and talked. Both sides exchanged information. Justin and Alex were both crying.

"I can erase your memories about your time on this place if you want," suggested Max.

Justin and Alex looked at each other, then at Pip. They both love Pip. Justin and Alex whispered to each other.

"No, we want to remember everything," Justin said.

"We'll deal with it," Alex guaranteed.

Max cast his spell. Now Justin and Alex had both their former and current memories. They remembered. They knew. They embraced Jerry and Max.

"I'm sorry, Dad," said Justin.

"Why son?" he asked.

Justin looked towards Alex.

"No, Justin, you don't owe me an apology, I have my kids back."

"Are you sure, Daddy?" asked Alex.

"I'm sure, pumpkin," he said.

"Max, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me," said Justin.

"I could never hate either of you," said Max.

Everybody was united, and so they went after Caper. On their way, Dewey showed up.

"Aw, I sense you've got your memories back," said Dewey.

Justin looked around him. Smiled.

"Yes, Dewey, we sure do."

TJ approached Justin.

"Look…" he began.

"No, we've talked back there. We both forgive you."

"I just don't think I've made enough amends."

"Look at all the way you came, you've proved yourself."

They shook hands.

"We must go, Zilch and the others are in serious danger," Dewey said.

"Justin," said Alex, "let's go stop Caper!"

Zilch and Cletus were chained up in front of Caper and his men.

"Word had to have gotten back to Justin and Alex by now!" Caper complained.

"Oh mighty master, I'm positive they're on their way by now," promised a minion.

They were arriving on a chariot. Each were determined. They were getting closer to the battleground.

Caper saw them coming.

"Well, well, well, you're all here," Caper chimed.

"Caper, this ends now!" Justin guaranteed.

"Bring it on, Justin!"

The two charged at each other and began fighting. Caper lifted Justin up, overhead, and threw him. Max and TJ used magic to free the citizens and stop the minions. Alex attacked Caper from behind. Caper took out a wand and cast a spell to tie a vine around her hands.

"Don't do that," Caper said.

She kicked the wand out of his hand. Hugh ran and picked it up. The remaining minions charged at Hugh, but TJ used magic to trap them all inside a giant trashcan.

Justin got back up to his feet. He swung punches at Caper. He was dazed. He pulled out a gun. Caper pointed it on Justin. The Russo family were startled. Dewey let out a beam ray from his hand which tipped Caper over.

"Wow! What kind of power do you posses?" asked Jerry.

"Aw sir, my powers have strengthened through the years," Dewey responded.

"And how old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"588."

"Couldn't you have returned their memories?"

"Sure, but it wasn't for me to interfere in their path."

"Yes, but by you not acting they went on a road which they regret."

At this point, Alex walked over.

"Not his fault, Dad," she said, "Dewey is a good guy, trust me."

"Sorry Dewey," said Jerry.

"Don't be," he said, "I wish I could've helped, but I felt I wasn't meant to intervene."

Caper emptied out his gun and tossed it away.

"Just me and you, Justin!" challenged Caper.

"Fine by me," excepted Justin.

Caper took an early advantage. He busted Justin open, blood splattered. Caper even used hand magic to throw Justin around. Alex complained it wasn't fair for Caper to use magic. Justin used a "low-blow" kick and then tackled him down. Justin then unmasked Caper.

"YOU!"

Justin was shocked.

Alex was speechless.

"Of course," spoke TJ.

It was Ronald Longcape, Jr.

"You're finished," said Justin.

"Like your reputation?" asked Caper/Ronald. "Huh, kissing sibling?"

Justin kicked him in the stomach.

"Justin, we'll send him over to the Wizard Council," said Jerry.

Ronald held his stomach.

"But people will find out," Justin said, "what then?"

"We'll still be away at college, no one will know us," Alex said.

"I'm already well established at my school, they know of you," he added.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ronald had pulled out another gun and had shot Justin. He was hit in the chest. Justin fell.

"No, Justin!" cried Alex.

"Son! No!" chimed Jerry.

"I'll use magic," Max said.

Ronald threw a plastic bomb at Max which trapped him in a plastic cube.

TJ attempted to help magic, but Ronald did the same thing to him. Dewey used a power source to choke out Ronald. But he pulled out a dagger and stabbed Dewey in the heart with it. The source was released.

"So, the powerful Dewey can be stopped," said Ronald.

CLUNK!

Zilch hit Ronald in the head with a shovel from behind. Cletus handcuffed him.

"Dewey, you're fading away, my friend," Zilch said, "don't leave us."

"I shall never leave my people," said Dewey.

"Justin, I love you," Alex said.

Justin was too weak to speak. Jerry lifted him in his arms.

Magic beams left Dewey's body and struck Justin. Sparks hit Jerry and he fell, while Justin shot up in the air. Alex ran towards where Justin was pulled and a burst hit her as well. Next, Max and TJ were freed. Dewey then disappeared.

Justin was safely placed down. He was safe.

"I'm okay," he said.

At Waverly Place Theresa was in the lair, missing her family. Looking at Justin's wand. It disappeared. She was shocked by what happened. The wand suddenly appeared by Justin's side. It had been a while since he's seen his wand.

"Good to see you again, my old friend," he said.

Hours later…

Ronald Longcape, Jr. while still out cold, was taken away to a prison covered by plastic. Everyone else gathered around watching Justin and Max having a flying carpet race.

"Justin is obviously happy about having powers again," Alex said.

"Still, it isn't wizard powers," Jerry said, "but I suppose sorcerer powers are just as good."

Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose. And Justin just won."

"And what about you, honey?" asked Jerry, "Are you happy to have magic again?"

Alex used magic to zap her father a twenty pound bowl of pudding.

"Yes, I'm totally happy," she replied, "what about you?"

Suddenly, Jerry used magic to change it into a forty pound bowl of pudding.

"Feels excellent," he said.

Justin, Max, Zilch, Cletus, Pip, TJ, and Hugh all joined them. Conversations were taking place all around. All of a sudden, puffs of smoke and Dewey was back. All were happy to see him again.

"Thank you all, it's great to be back," Dewey said, "I'm okay now."

Alex hugged him.

"I am now longer at one hundred percent power," Dewey continued, "but I am now at ninety-five percent."

Pip went over and also hugged Dewey.

"To heal myself I needed to use up some of my power and being former wizards," he continued, "that magic hit Justin, restoring him with power."

Zilch shook his hand.

"In the process, it hit Alex, also restoring her with abilities," he added, "then it also collided with Jerry, and his magic returned."

Cletus shook Dewey's hand as well.

"I'll say one more thing," Dewey continued, "I never want to go through that pain again."

They all welcomed Dewey back again, safe and sound.

Alex looked sad all of a sudden. Justin walked over to check on her.

"Alex? What's wrong?" asked Justin.

"It's just that I'm going to miss everybody and this world," she said.

Justin understood exactly how she felt. Suddenly, Mayor Gilligan Minnow Skipper walked over to them.

It was awkward for all of them.

"I have to rule your marriage invalid, since…" he began, "but your custody of Pip is valid."

Jerry walked over to them.

"My whole family will make sure he has a good home and a happy life," he promised.

"I know he will," said Mayor Skipper.

He shook hands with Jerry. The next day they said good-bye to the world of Hoyt. It was a tearful farewell for Justin and Alex. The portal was opened, the town's people looked on. TJ walked through, then Hugh, next was Max, now Jerry. Pip waved bye, then he walked through. Alex went through, and then Justin. They were at Mount Olympus. Zeus was there to greet them.

"Nice job," said Zeus, "mission accomplished."

Zeus looked all fixed up.

"Glad to see you're all restored," Max said.

Justin was amazed at the sight of the place.

Max attempted to return the golden calculator, but he was allowed to keep it by the Council of Mount Olympus. Next stop, they were returned to Waverly Place. Theresa looked around. Her family had all returned. With tears in her eyes she embraced her kids.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said.

Pip was introduced to her. After dinner (which included TJ, Hugh, Harper, and Gigi) Jerry told his wife everything that occurred. She didn't hold anything against Justin and Alex.

A week later, Justin and Alex found it uneasy being around each other. With Ronald a.k.a. Caper in prison, back in Hoyt, they didn't need to worry about anybody finding out what went on between them. Harper, however, was growing suspicious by the way Justin and Alex were behaving around each other. On this day, she was even more curious when Pip, by accident, referred to Justin and Alex as "Mommy and Daddy" one more time.

Jerry went to see his son in his room and allowed Alex and Harper to talk.

Harper agreed to Alex's terms of secrecy. Harper already sensed Hugh was keeping something.

"How are you holding up, son?" asked Jerry.

"I need to leave town and return to college," Justin said.

"Why the hurry, Justin?" asked Jerry.

"I love her, Dad," responded Justin, "I'm sorry, but I do."

"This was not a chapter in the parents handbook," he said, "what to do when your son and your daughter…yeah."

Back downstairs…

"You and Justin?" exclaimed Harper.

"Harper!" Alex said.

"Sorry!"

Jerry gave his son a hug and left him alone.

"But, the feelings you had for Justin are gone now, right?" asked Harper. "Right?"

Alex didn't respond.

"Oh no, Alex!"

"I know, Harper, I know!"

Harper felt bad. She knew Pip was confused by the way Justin and Alex went from being their parents, to not being their parents, to how her two friends now have unresolved feelings for each other. She had an idea and hurried over to her apartment which she now shares with Hugh.

Late at night, Justin went to get some water. Moments later, Alex showed up for a drink as well.

"Oh, hi Alex," said Justin.

"You've been avoiding me," she said.

"No…Yes."

"I guess I don't need to ask why."

They sat down.

"I don't want to keep avoiding you," Justin explained.

"Then don't," Alex added.

"Why do you suppose Dewey couldn't restore our memories?" asked Justin.

"Well…You heard what he said," Alex replied.

"I don't think we were fully tricked into thinking what we thought," he continued.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think there was something deep inside of us," he responded.

Alex went silent.

"I think you may be right," she finally said.

"I'm leaving," he told her.

"What? No. What about Pip?" she demanded.

"I'll keep in touch with him," he assured her.

"And what about me?" she demanded again.

"I want to keep in touch with you," he responded.

"But would you?" she asked.

"I couldn't ask you to move away with me and change identities," he said.

"You could try asking," she told him.

"Would you?"

"Not sure."

Harper was on the phone.

"Finally! I've located you," she spoke into the phone.

Hugh was playing a videogame. It was Wiz Pong. He was attempting to beat his last score and move to a higher level.

"Listen, you need to come back here, to Waverly Place," she insisted. "The sooner the better."

Hugh had indeed beaten his previous score and now wanted to get to a higher level.

"Yes! I did it!" exclaimed Hugh.

"Okay, keep in touch," Harper insisted.

She put the phone down. She saw Hugh was preoccupied with his game.

"Looks like this'll happen," she said, confidently.

The next morning, Pip was watching cartoons and eating cereal. He was watching Mickey Mouse on TV and loving it. Both Justin and Alex were still battling their emotions. Justin began packing his bags. Alex watched him and began crying. She ran to her room. Later, he was looking through pamphlets of colleges he'd like to transfer to. Pip sat by his side as he did this. His parents were happy that he was more relaxed now, but were sad he had plans on leaving. Max, Harper, and Hugh were working for the sub shop.

"Good news, Justin has plans tomorrow night," said Jerry, "our son is going to a concert and he seems excited about it."

"Oh? Who's playing?" asked Theresa.

"Oh, some Mikayla pop star person," he said, "seems to really be into her."

His wife found some music magazines laying on the counter. She flipped a couple of pages and became startled.

"Jerry! Look who Mikayla looks like," she exclaimed.

Jerry looked at the picture and couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hannah Montana? No, it's her competitor, right?" he asked. "You know, she does look a lot like, Alex."

"Exactly!" Theresa said.

Justin attended the concert, but had trouble enjoying himself. He went home and decided after he wakes up, he must have a talk with Alex. He was laying down, and thought about how so much has changed. The next morning, Alex was on her way to the mall, but promised Justin they'd talk when she returned. Justin hung around the house, watching Donald Duck cartoons with Pip, while waiting for Alex to return. He knew they needed to settle things, get back on the same page, and be able to have a healthy relationship with one another.

"But how?" he thought.

Suddenly, she returned home.

"I guess we need to get this over with," Alex told him.

"I know," Justin agreed.

They sat down to talk when the doorbell rang. Alex stood up to answer the door. When she opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Whoa! I don't believe this," she said, "this is unbelievable."

Justin got up. Now he was surprised.

"Mason? I don't believe this," she said.

"Hello, Alex," he said, smiling.

She gave him a hug. Justin looked hurt. Mason walked over to Justin. They gave their greetings and shook hands. Justin gave them their space. He figured it was just as well. He returned to his room, heart-broken.

Alex and Mason talked all night. They had reconnected.

"Alex, I never want us to be apart again," Mason said.

"I don't want that either, Mason," Alex said, "but I'm afraid we'll never have our happily ever after."

"Why not?" he pressed.

Alex was torn apart.

"I know the future," she said, "well, some of it."

"Enlighten me," Mason insisted.

"One time me and my brothers learned our secret of being wizards was exposed in novels," she started, "so we entered the Inter-Wizard People Porter to talk to the author."

"And the writer turned out to be from the future?" asked Mason.

"The author H.J. Darling turned out to be Harper from the future," she continued, "she was living in the Paint Your Dish Warehouse."

Alex took a sip of water.

"The Harper who is all grown up was sent back here with the aid of a powerful wizard," she continued, "she mentioned in the future, the world finds out about the existence of wizards."

"What?" asked a shocked Mason.

"Probably Max, but she writes about wizards in our time because it's more interesting for the readers," she went on, "anyway, she asked if I had broken up with you already."

"Maybe the powerful wizard sent her here to alter future events," Mason suggested.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I think you all were meant to discover those novels and investigate it," he responded.

"I can see the logic in that," she replied.

"What if it wasn't Max who reveals the existence of wizards?" he asked.

"Then we won't be able to prevent it from happening," she said.

"I'm sure when the time comes Justin will have a plan," he added.

"Justin always does," she agreed.

"I don't want to worry about the future, Alex Russo, only now," he mentioned.

"Me too, Mason Greyback, me too," she added.

They shared a kiss. Justin was now looking on from upstairs.

"Be happy, Alex, be happy!"

As Justin attempted to get into Yale, Alex and Mason enjoyed their reunion. Mason even liked playing with Pip. Harper was happy seeing them back together again.

"Mission accomplished," she proudly said, "well, almost."

The next day Justin discovered Harvard also wanted him. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Now what?" asked an impatient Justin.

He opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"No way!" he exclaimed, "Juliet?"

"I'm back, Justin," said Juliet.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he said.

"I've missed you, Justin," added Juliet.

"Oh, Juliet," he responded.

They hugged. There were tears of happiness in his eyes. They kissed. Alex looked in on them.

"Good for you, Justin," she said, "you deserve to be happy as well."

The next day…

"I predict Justin and Alex are going to be just fine," Jerry said.

"It's been a while but now I have to agree," Theresa said.

Jerry used magic to zap up flowers for his wife.

"You love having magic back," she asked.

"I love my family," Jerry responded.

Epilogue

Justin and Juliet went away together. Justin jumped from Yale to Harvard to Princeton, before going to Hillsdale. It was learned that the death of Ronald Longcape, Sr. was what sent Ronald Junior over the edge. A turncoat wizard from the future was discovered by the Wizard Council as the one who drew up the plans for Ronald Loncape, Jr. to become Caper. Alex looked for the H.J. Darling novels, but none were found. Because the future was altered, Max stepped up and became a man. In the future he no longer blows the whistle on wizards, so the novels haven't been written yet. Ronald is still in prison in Hoyt. Hugh and Harper announced their engagement.


End file.
